1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stand for supporting a sawing machine, and more specifically to a retaining device capable of thinly retaining an extending rod of a stand for allowing the stand to stably support a sawing machine thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stand 10 for supporting a sawing machine, comprising a pair of supporting rods 12 arranged in a parallel manner, and two pairs of legs 14. Each leg 14 is pivotally connected to one end of one of the supporting rods 12. In order to support sawing machines of different sizes, the stand 10 is equipped with two extending rods 16, each of which is inserted into one of the supporting rods 12 and can be drawn out of the respective supporting rod 12 to a desired length according to the size of the sawing machine 10.
After the extending rods 16 are drawn out, a plastic head screw 18 is screwed to each of the supporting rods 12. Each of the plastic head screws 18 has a distal end stopped against one of the extending rods 16 for retaining the extending rods 16. However, the plastic head screw 18 has a limited ability to retain the extending rod 16, and thus the extending rods 16 may be unstable and/or shaken during the operation of the sawing machine even though the plastic head screws 18 are tightened, influencing the safety of using the sawing machine.